


It's Time

by Arabella_McGrath



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crazy OFC, F/F, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda time travel?, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Spoilers, Time Skips, bottom!Merlin, top!arthur
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Arthur ressurgirá. Alguns séculos depois essa afirmação se concretizou. Ainda bem que Merlin estava lá para ajudar seu rei a se adaptar ao século vinte e um.





	1. Prólogo

Merlin andava calmamente ao redor do que seria a antiga ilha de Avalon. Não sabia o motivo, mas simplesmente sentira uma vontade imensa de ir até lá naquele mero dia. Há alguns meses sabe se lá como ele conseguira realizar um feitiço que o deixara jovem novamente. No fim, acabou arranjando um emprego numa loja do shopping por simplesmente não parecer mais um aposentado — ou por finalmente ter conseguido fazer uma identidade, porque as pessoas daquela época não acreditavam em magia e, portanto, não acreditavam quando ele falava que nasceu há mais de mil anos. Quando voltara à aparência jovem, também conseguira um feitiço para enganar as pessoas na hora da identidade. Merlin ainda não sabia por que não usara aquele feitiço antes, mas enfim.

Agora dividia um pequeno apartamento perto do centro da cidade com uma brasileira. Ela chamava-se Melissa e estava fazendo mestrado em medicina veterinária e faria o doutorado na África do Sul assim que acabasse. Melissa tinha cabelo castanho e tinha olhos azuis; o corpo, apesar de magro, era esbelto. Mas, diferente de várias mulheres que conhecera em seus mil anos — quer dizer, falemos a verdade, ele não se dá muito bem com as mulheres, talvez isso se dê ao fato da época em que nasceu, e também nunca foi muito sociável —, Melissa era extrovertida, um tanto que impaciente e gostava de implicar bastante com Merlin por ele não saber do que se passava ao seu redor. Outro detalhe: ela era bissexual — obviamente ele não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer exatamente, mas acabou compreendendo parcialmente quando numa semana ela disse que iria se “dar bem” com um garoto e na outra semana disse o mesmo com uma garota; ainda não entendia muito bem, mas também não questionara — e simplesmente louca por um gênero chamado “yaoi” ou Boys Love.

Merlin — novamente — ainda não entendia direito o que realmente significava, mas parecia ser algo inapropriado. Uma vez, enquanto procurava um arquivo no computador que ambos dividiam, acabou se deparando com uma foto um pouco estranha: duas pessoas, uma ele reconhecia ser um homem, a outra não dava para ver já que ele a tampava. De qualquer forma, o homem estava nu — assim como a outra pessoa, pelo pouco que pôde perceber — e bastante próximo das nádegas da pessoa. Ele também estava suado e parecia estar num tipo de êxtase.

Quando Melissa viu a expressão confusa e a foto que Merlin estava vendo, deu uma gargalhada e falou que isso se chamava “lemon” e também fazia parte de yaoi/boys love. Considerando o choque que foi aquela imagem, desde aquele dia Merlin resolvera também não questionar.

A convivência dos dois era boa, apesar de tudo. Acabaram conseguindo criar uma boa amizade em apenas sete meses.

Mas agora voltemos ao tempo atual. Merlin não sabia exatamente o motivo por estar rondando a ilha de Avalon, olhar aquele canto dava-lhe uma sensação nostálgica, mas, mesmo assim, ele sentia que algo bom viria. Não sabia o que era exatamente, mas conseguia sentir. E, devido aos seus anos, sabia que quando sentia alguma coisa, devia ser importante.

Sentou-se na areia enquanto olhava fixamente para o lago. Alguns instantes depois ele vagamente viu algo loiro, mas ignorou, achando que era fruto de sua imaginação.

Levantou-se e olhou para o lado, dando de cara com um homem velho. De certa forma, apesar de nunca ter realmente visto ele, imediatamente Merlin o reconheceu. — Killgharrah?

— Está na hora, jovem bruxo — disse e no mesmo segundo desapareceu. Emrys estremeceu com aquilo. Seria uma visão? Ou realmente aquele era Killgharrah? Sentou-se novamente na areia e abraçou as pernas, mas mesmo assim continuava a olhar o lago.

Um tempinho depois e Merlin tornou a ver algo loiro no lago, mas dessa vez não pôde ignorar. Afinal, havia realmente uma cabeça ali! O cabelo tampava o rosto, mas ele o reconhecia. Ah, era impossível não identificar aquela cabeleira loira e, de certa forma, era completamente impossível não conhecer , ou melhor, sentir, que aquele era seu rei. Arthur.

Imediatamente correu até onde seu rei estava. A água estava gelada, mas não se importou com isso. Merlin piscou algumas vezes enquanto via Arthur cuspir um pouco de água e tentar ajeitar o cabelo — sem sucesso, obviamente —, ele estava com suas roupas comuns da época de Camelot.

— Merlin? — Arthur chamou. — O que está acontecendo? Estamos em Avalon, certo? Você conseguiu me salvar, é isso?

Merlin ainda estava estático olhando para o seu rei. E, bem, Arthur foi paciente, de verdade. Mas depois de uns dois minutos ele não aguentou mais esperar a resposta do seu servo e deu um beliscão no braço deste. Merlin imediatamente recuou um pouco, acariciando o braço que ardia.

— Seu idiota! Por acaso não vai me responder? Sinceramente, agora não me importo se você é um mago ou não, só quero que você me responda!

Merlin sorriu. Seu rei não havia mudado em nada, afinal. Mas... bem, o diálogo — principalmente a explicação, porque ele sabia muito bem como Arthur era — com certeza seria complicado. Mordeu os lábios antes de respondê-lo: — Arthur, você esteve morto por muitas décadas. Estamos no século vinte e um.

Arthur riu. Sim, riu. Merlin olhou-o assustado. Esperava gritos, xingamentos, violência e... Ai! Arthur tinha batido em sua cabeça e agora estava com um dos seus braços em seu ombro. Merlin olhou-o nos olhos, vendo, mesmo que o rei tentasse não transparecer, uma expressão temerosa.

— Merlin, eu sempre soube que você era idiota, mas a magia realmente te subiu à cabeça, não é? Estamos no nosso ano! Não é? ! — Arthur quase gaguejou na última pergunta. O espanto e desespero óbvio em seu tom de voz.

E para o total desespero de Arthur, Merlin respondeu: — Não, não estamos, meu rei.


	2. Capítulo I - As babaquices de Merlin

— Espera, então você está dizendo que passou séculos andando pela Inglaterra como o babaca que você é enquanto eu estava morto? — perguntou Arthur e Merlin assentiu, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Emrys havia trazido seu rei até a areia e fizera um breve resumo sobre o que acontecera. Resumo este que fora ainda mais resumido pela fala de Arthur. De qualquer forma, ele estava feliz por seu rei estar de volta.

— E então, hoje, do nada, você _sentiu_ que precisava vir até aqui? O dragão com nome estranho apareceu como um homem, falou que era hora, sumiu e depois eu apareci?

Merlin assentiu novamente.

— Você percebe o quanto tudo isso é absurdo mesmo no mundo que vivemos, Merlin? — perguntou Arthur como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

— Mas você também achou absurdo quando eu disse que tinha magia, não é? — inquiriu Merlin com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Arthur somente bufou, ainda achando tudo aquilo estranho.

— E o que aconteceu com Camelot? Com o mundo, em suma?

— Não sou um livro de história ambulante, meu rei — respondeu Merlin e no minuto seguinte estava acariciando a face que se via com a marca de uma mão.

— Você tem sorte por eu estar de bom humor, Merlin. Agora, por favor, me leve para algum local em que eu possa me trocar e comer alguma coisa.

Merlin concordou e levantou-se, estendendo a mão para Arthur. À contra gosto, ele aceitou-a e também se levantou. Eles saíram de lá e foram até a estrada. Os dois sentaram-se no chão mesmo enquanto esperavam um carro passar — no caso de Arthur, um cavalo.

— Um cavalo vai mesmo passar por aqui? — Arthur perguntou.

Merlin mordeu os lábios, tentando não rir. Ele já estava acostumado àqueles tempos, afinal, acompanhava os acontecimentos em primeira mão. Mas Arthur, não.

— Um táxi, na verdade. Eles sempre passam por aqui — Merlin disse. Percebeu que o loiro ia falar alguma coisa, mas sua fala desapareceu quando um táxi passou na frente deles. Emrys prontamente se levantou e pegou o dinheiro que achava ser suficiente — que, graças a um feitiço, não tinha molhado quando ele entrou no lago.

Falou ao taxista seu endereço que ele concordou e fez um gesto para entrarem no carro. Merlin puxou a mão de um Arthur desnorteado e empurrou-o para dentro do automóvel. Agradeceu ao motorista e fechou o vidro que ficava entre os bancos da frente e os de trás.

— Dúvidas? — perguntou com um sorriso amarelo. Arthur fez uma expressão entediada e arqueou a sobrancelha. — Isso se chama carro, e eu não vou explicar o funcionamento dele porque na nossa época nem havia gasolina. Agora vamos para a minha casa e eu vou ver se alguma roupa cabe em você, ok? Prometo achar um livro de história também.

Arthur concordou e recostou-se no banco do carro. — Irei cochilar um pouco. Me avisa quando chegarmos. — Merlin balançou a cabeça em afirmativa enquanto o outro fechava os olhos.

O caminho de lá até a casa de Merlin não era curto. Provavelmente duraria uma hora se não houvesse trânsito, então o mago resolveu seguir o exemplo do seu rei e dormir também. Um minuto depois — para ele, obviamente — Merlin recebeu um cutucão no braço e acordou de súbito. Encarou para Arthur, que o olhava irritado.

— Por que você fez isso? — exclamou Merlin enquanto acariciava o braço. Ainda assim, ele estava feliz. Seu rei estava de volta e seu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito.

— Já chegamos, aparentemente. O senhor tá pedindo o dinheiro.

Merlin olhou para o taxista também irritado e deu um sorriso sem graça. Deu o quantia a ele e saiu do carro junto a Arthur. Este, obviamente, ficou maravilhado com a paisagem. Havia vários prédios altos nas localidades, apesar de não estarem no centro de Londres.

— Por que há tantos castelos aqui? E... eles são bem diferentes! — exclamou Arthur.

— Não são castelos, meu rei, são prédios. Edifícios altos em que vivem várias pessoas, cada uma em seu apartamento. Atualmente eu divido o meu apartamento com uma colega. Aquele ali, ó — falou Merlin e apontou para a janela de um dos prédios. O prédio em si era simples e, por isso, Merlin conseguiu um bom preço por ele.

— Hm, mas por que você vive com uma mulher? E a família dela? Os pais, o marido... eles deixaram?

— Arthur, aqui as mulheres não dependem de homens. Na verdade eu acho que elas nunca dependeram, até mesmo na nossa época houve mulheres fortes como Gwen, Morgana — disse e na mesma hora Arthur revirou os olhos —, Morgause... Bem, há vários exemplos. De qualquer forma, aqui elas são independentes. Lutam em guerras, tem altos cargos... Ainda há preconceito — machismo e sexismo —, claro, mas elas estão lutando e ganhando ainda mais seu espaço. Enfim, também não é considerado inapropriado um homem e uma mulher morarem juntos sem estarem casados. Somos só amigos e colegas.

Arthur afirmou com a cabeça, apesar de ainda achar estranho. Apesar de ser mente aberta e sua própria esposa ter ajudado em guerras e ter virado completamente a rainha de Camelot após a sua morte, imaginar mulheres equiparadas aos homens era estranho. Mas ele achava estranho, não errado. Sua Gwen era forte e, apesar de não querer admitir pela traição das duas, Morgana e Morgause também eram.

— Entendo. Agora podemos entrar? Eu realmente quero comer alguma coisa — enfatizou Arthur enquanto apontava para a sua barriga.

— Claro — disse Merlin. E, em seguida, num sussurro: — Espero que não fique gordo como antes.

O rei olhou-o mortalmente e o servo simplesmente riu. Sentia saudades daquelas pequenas coisas. Mas, no momento, era melhor servir Arthur para não apanhar. Então puxou-o para dentro do prédio. Entrou no elevador e apertou o número dois — seu andar.

— Espera, o que é isso? É magia? — perguntou Arthur.

— Não. É tecnologia. Isso se chama um elevador, ele vai de cima para baixo desde que você entre nele e aperte o botão do respectivo andar — explicou Merlin.

Arthur resmungou alguma coisa antes assustar-se com o barulho que o elevador fez ao abrir. Emrys, já sem paciência, puxou-o pela mão até o apartamento e abriu a porta. — Ora, é mais do que eu esperava — falou Arthur ao adentrar.

Tanto Merlin quanto Melissa não tinham muito dinheiro e não eram os melhores decoradores, mas o toque pessoal que eles davam deixava a casa linda. Casa, não, parecia mais um lar. Arthur sentiu-se acolhido naquele local, mais do que até mesmo em Camelot. De qualquer forma, o apartamento era simples. A cozinha era normal, assim dizendo, mas Arthur achou completamente diferente aquele fogão e a geladeira, as bancadas ele já conhecia. Quanto à sala, ela não era espaçosa, mas tudo parecia bem distribuído. Na parede norte havia uma televisão — obviamente o rei achou aquilo de outro mundo, mas ok — um sofá pequeno, de lado havia uma escrivaninha com um computador e uma pequena estante de livros. Enquanto isso, do lado de Arthur, estava a sala de jantar que... bem, só tinha uma mesa cheia de papéis.

Mas uma coisa chamou a atenção de Arthur, mais do que toda aquela tecnologia nova e estranha e aquelas obras — de pinturas a esculturas pequenas — vanguardistas: um quadro de um homem loiro puxando uma espada de uma pedra. De imediato percebeu que era ele tirando Excalibur. Sentiu saudades.

A época daquele quadro era no meio de um confronto, mas sim, ele sentiu saudades. Merlin, Gwen, seus cavaleiros... Estavam vivos, e bem. Sinceramente, até mesmo Arthur havia percebido a solidão estampada nos olhos de Merlin e ele também lembrava-se da tristeza em seu olhar na última batalha. Mas naquele tempo a tristeza e a solidão eram mínimas, bastando um sorriso de Arthur, as falas e risadas de Gwen e até mesmo o povo de Camelot para se dissiparem completamente.

Arthur olhou para o lado onde Merlin estava e sorriu. O servo sorriu de volta. Um sorriso verdadeiro e a tristeza dissipou-se dos dois.

Sentiam saudades daquele tempo, claro, mas era melhor aproveitar a felicidade que ainda restava. Eram amigos que não se viam há centenas de anos, afinal.

Num impulso Merlin jogou-se nos braços de Arthur e este de bom grado aceitou-o. Não eram de dar abraços — só às vezes, sabe como é —, mas era um reencontro, certo?

Mas então a barriga de Arthur roncou. Merlin, ainda nos braços dele, olhou-o. — Precisamos comer. E tomar banho.

Arthur ia dizer alguma coisa, mas então ele viu uma mulher morena olhando-os chocada, mas mesmo assim com um sorriso no rosto. Enquanto estavam abraçados acabaram não percebendo a entrada dela.

_Melissa._

Emrys engoliu em seco. Lembrou-se do yaoi que Melissa tanto amava e sentiu medo do que ela diria. Porém, desarmando o mago, ela fez uma expressão de anjo e deu um sorriso inocente: — Ah, se vocês queriam se comer e tomar banho juntinhos era só me dizer. Devo voltar de noite ou só amanhã?

O queixo de Arthur caiu, Merlin ficou totalmente corado e Melissa sorriu amplamente.


	3. Capítulo II — Melissa, o notebook e o nascimento de um professor

— Mel, você não entende. E bem, nem eu consigo explicar direito. Mas não fale sobre bissexualidade, homossexualidade ou qualquer coisa do tipo perto dele, por favor — dizia Merlin enquanto trazia o prato de Arthur para a pia e Melissa o acompanhava.

— Ah, já sei. Ele está em fase de aceitação ainda, não é?

Merlin bufou.

Quando Melissa chegara e flagrara os dois num momento “íntimo”, Merlin apresentara os dois e, junto à morena, fizera comida para eles. Arthur ainda esteve chocado nos primeiros momentos, mas quando a refeição ficou pronta ele logo livrou-se do choque e comeu desesperadamente.

Naquele momento todas as desculpas esfarrapadas que dava em Camelot sumiram da sua mente. Também, ele estava numa situação completamente diferente. Com certeza Melissa deixaria Arthur ficar com eles e de qualquer forma ela presumiria que os dois eram namorados, então não adiantaria falar que eram amigos.

No fim Merlin só esperava que ela não perguntasse onde se conheceram. Mas bem, ela não perguntara sobre o passado dele, então estava de boas.

— Só não fala disso perto dele, ok? — Merlin completou a fala. Melissa, com um pequeno sorriso malicioso, concordou.

Emrys lavou o seu prato e o de Arthur e voltou para perto dele enquanto Melissa lavava a louça e guardava um pouco da comida que tinha.

— O que essa tal Melissa realmente falou enquanto estávamos abraçados? — perguntou Arthur enquanto olhava seriamente para Merlin.

— Nada demais, sério! — falou Merlin com um sorriso amarelo. — Mas você precisa tomar banho, não é? Vou te mostrar como funciona o chuveiro.

Arthur estava seguindo Merlin até o banheiro, mas parou ao ouvir a última frase e deu um puxão na orelha de Merlin.

— Eu posso ter morrido por centenas de anos, mas agora estou bastante vivo, obrigado — disse intensificando ainda mais o puxão. Merlin deixou escapar um gemido de dor e algumas caretas, mas suspirou de alívio quando Arthur o soltou, apesar do olhar irritado.

Merlin bufou e apontou para a porta que estava na frente deles. — Esse é o meu quarto, dentro dele há duas portas, a...

O pobre servo nem conseguiu terminar a explicação pois Arthur logo adentrou o cômodo. Merlin suspirou e, quando estava voltando para a sala a fim de descansar um pouco, ouviu um estrondo vindo do seu quarto.

Emrys correu imediatamente até lá e lá encontrou um Arthur desnorteado olhando para um notebook completamente destruído ao seu lado.

Merlin gelou. Melissa iria matar ele e o seu rei! Arthur só estava vivo novamente há pouquíssimo tempo e agora morreria de novo... De certa forma ele e Merlin eram tão jovens, ainda tinham tanto a viver...

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Melissa. Merlin até mesmo fechou os olhos enquanto um frio percorria sua espinha e a de Arthur, que, apesar de ter conhecido a morena há... hm, meia hora no máximo, já sabia que ela representava um certo nível de perigo para ele.

Melissa ficou alguns minutos olhando para o notebook quebrado, até que deu um sorriso assustador. Arthur, que esteve sentado aquele tempo todo, sentiu o maior medo da sua vida.

— Você não tomou banho ainda, não é, meu querido Arthur? É na outra porta, vá lá. Quero ver você lindo e cheiroso.

Merlin finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou-a com suspeita. Melissa não era tão calma assim...

— Enquanto isso você e Merlin podem pensar em como comprar um novo notebook e colocá-lo num lugar realmente seguro. Eu acho que a mesa é uma boa opção, considerando que ele nunca deveria ter saído de lá — completou Melissa ainda com o sorriso.

— Mas, Melissa...! — exclamou Merlin. — Meu dinheiro não é o suficiente e Arthur não tem nenhum tostão. Seu notebook não tem garantia? Eles não podem cobrir isso?

— Eu poderia simplesmente falar para vocês se virarem já que foi você, Merlin, que guardou num lugar nada seguro e você, Arthur, que não foi cuidadoso ao abrir. A respeito da garantia, ela expirou mês passado, lembra que eu comprei bem antes de morarmos juntos? E nenhuma garantia aceitaria um notebook nesse estado, o conserto seria até mesmo mais caro que um novo.

Merlin suspirou, realmente não tinha dinheiro o suficiente. E não é como se houvesse um feitiço para consertar um notebook ou fazer dinheiro aparecer magicamente. Acredite, ele já tentou procurar algo do tipo.

— _Mas_ como eu sou uma pessoa muito legal, gentil, bonita, cheirosa e simpática, naturalmente eu tenho vários contatos, meu caro Merlin. Quando o Arthur tomar banho a gente conversa para ver as aptidões dele e eu vejo se alguém precisa de algo que se encaixe com o que ele tem a oferecer. Num último caso podemos usar o corpo dele... Enfim, esperarei um novo notebook até ele receber o dinheiro necessário para completar com o seu.

A morena deu um último sorriso e fechou a porta após terminar de falar. Merlin respirou aliviado — apesar do “último caso” ser assustador — e olhou para o seu rei ainda congelado.

O servo estendeu a mão para Arthur, que a aceitou prontamente, mas agora olhando para o eletrônico. — O que é isso exatamente?

— Um notebook, é difícil explicar — respondeu Merlin com um sorriso triste para o nobre laptop. Melissa fazia backup várias vezes, mas mesmo assim doía ver o coitado daquela forma... — Vem, eu te explico como se usa o chuveiro. É diferente do nosso tempo.

Emrys enroscou sua mão com a de Arthur e puxou-o até o banheiro. O rei inicialmente achou estranho aquele gesto e até ia protestar falando que sabia tomar banho sozinho — o que não era uma verdade absoluta, pois bem, ele era um rei, tinha empregados e depois de um dia cansativo bem que ele poderia se dar ao luxo de pedir para um servo (Merlin) ajudá-lo —, mas ao entrar no banheiro e dar uma boa olhada ele acabou se esquecendo de tudo.

O banho da época dele consistia em se sentar num balde cheio d'água — uma banheira, em suma — e pegar vários outros baldes para se lavar. Então sim, Arthur ficou bastante surpreso ao ver que o banheiro de Merlin não tinha uma banheira, mas sim um chuveiro.

— Tira a roupa — Merlin disse simplesmente. Arthur, ainda embasbacado com a visão do chuveiro, olhou-o confuso e um pouco irritado. — Eu já te vi nu, _por favor_... — Outro olhar, dessa vez mais irritado que confuso e Merlin bufou. — Tá bom então. Quando tirar a roupa entra no box, fecha ele, abre um pouco isso aqui e a água vai cair. Um sabão para você — falou enquanto dava o sabonete para o Arthur agora realmente confuso. — Quando terminar só chamar, assim eu te dou a toalha.

Arthur despiu-se enquanto Merlin terminava de falar. O servo olhou-o rapidamente, mas mesmo assim o rei percebeu o seu olhar e ameaçou bater nele. Resultado? Merlin bateu a porta e saiu correndo até a sala.

Lá, Melissa olhava-o com um sorriso e Merlin pulou de susto ao perceber isso. Também, no íntimo, ficou surpreso constatar que seu coração estava acelerado e ele mesmo estava um pouco quente. Talvez estivesse doente...? Mas todos esses pensamentos evaporaram quando ele lembrou-se de uma coisa importantíssima.

— Melissa, eu estou realmente encrencado! — exclamou enquanto mordia o lábio.

A morena olhou-o em dúvida.

— Não tenho nenhuma roupa que caiba em Arthur. E ele não deve demorar no banho, vou ter que correr para a rua e comprar alguma coisa.

Melissa puxou o cachecol de Merlin, fazendo-o olhar para ela confuso. — Eu acho que tenho uma roupa que caiba nele, espera aí.

— Ah, obrigado, Melissa. Eu-...

Novamente a fala do servo foi interrompida por seu rei, mas dessa vez por meio de um grito de susto. Imediatamente ele correu até o banheiro com Melissa logo atrás e lá eles encontraram Arthur sorrindo enquanto a água quente batia em seu corpo.

— O que houve?! — exclamou Merlin.

— Hm? Ah! A água é ótima, viu? Bem quentinha... — respondeu Arthur sorrindo para a água quente.

— Huh, gostei dessa visão — comentou Melissa no ouvido de Merlin. Este se virou e olhou-a surpreso. — Relaxa, Merlin. Vou deixar você sozinho com o seu rei. Na real, você sabe que eu prefiro os ruivos. — Então ela simplesmente saiu com uma risadinha.

Merlin ficou confuso. “Seu rei”? Como ela sabia disso? Então dirigiu seu olhar a um Arthur despreocupado com a vida enquanto se deliciava com aquela água quente. Meio que sem querer o olhar de Emrys caiu para a parte debaixo do corpo do rei e bem, seu olhar ficou bem vidrado _naquela_ parte. Até que Arthur saiu do box rapidamente e imprensou-o na parede.

— O que foi isso? — Merlin exclamou.

— O que foi isso?! — Arthur exclamou de volta. Era óbvio o quão irritado ele estava. — Você praticamente não me explicou nada desde que chegamos aqui, Merlin! Eu não sei para o que exatamente eu estou aqui, mas eu quero ajudar de alguma forma. Porém, para isso, eu... preciso da sua ajuda, entende? E da sua experiência nesse tempo. Como nós dois fizemos em Albion e para isso eu preciso saber...

Merlin afirmou veemente. Ok, seu rei, que, detalhe, estava nu, estava o imprensando na parede e ele sentira tanta falta disso... Não, não disso exatamente. Claro que não, eles nunca fizeram algo parecido com isso. Mas sim, ele sentiu falta de Arthur. Então obviamente esperava uma conclusão daquela frase que faria qualquer um suspirar e dizer “esse é o rei de Albion!”. Então, quando ele completou a frase...

— De onde é que vem essa maravilhosa água quente?

Merlin simplesmente murchou.

*

Com as devidas roupas de algum ex de Melissa, Merlin tentava não rir de como ela se “encaixou” no corpo de Arthur. O traje ficou completamente justo nele, só para constar. Emrys pensou que, quando relembrou conhecera o Pendragon aquela roupa cairia bem nele, mas depois que ele virou rei... Merlin suprimiu novamente uma risada.

Enquanto isso, Melissa gargalhava sem medo algum de Arthur.

O Pendragon, já cansado daqueles dois, olhou-os irritado. — Melissa, você não disse que queria falar comigo por causa do... bem, eu não sei o nome daquilo.

— Do notebook? — perguntou Melissa após se recuperar um pouco das risadas. Arthur assentiu. — Ah, sim! Você é bom de luta?

Merlin arqueou a sobrancelha com aquela pergunta inesperada. Arthur tinha um porte físico de lutador para ela indagar isso? E também teve aquela vez do “rei”... Porém, Emrys olhou para o seu amigo e seu sorriso brilhante, provavelmente proveniente da pergunta. Obviamente ele também sorriu. Depois de tanto tempo era bom rever o sorriso de Arthur.

— Pelo seu sorriso a resposta é óbvia. E isso é ótimo! Minha ex precisa de um professor de luta e há algumas horas mesmo ela perguntou se eu conhecia alguém. Eu estava para respondê-la que não, mas agora... Vamos até lá! — exclamou Melissa animada já puxando Arthur pelo braço. Então ela olhou para Merlin. — Vem logo, Merlin! Vamos ver se Arthur aguenta os treinos da Anne. Você se lembra dela, não é?

— Lembro sim. Mas ah, bem, eu acho que não posso ir. Tenho que fazer umas coisas e não estou no maior pique — respondeu Merlin coçando a cabeça. Arthur olhou-o decepcionado e Melissa obviamente percebeu isso. — Tenho certeza que você pode ajudar o Arthur, não é, Melissa? — Ela afirmou com a cabeça. — Então eu não preciso ir. Boa sorte no teste, Arthur.

— Mas...

— Vamos! — Melissa berrou no ouvido de Arthur enquanto puxava-o para fora do apartamento.

Merlin sorriu, pressentia que eles seriam bons amigos e passarem um bom tempo sozinhos provavelmente teria esse feito. No fim Arthur realmente precisava de novos amigos, daquele tempo mesmo. Ok, agora Merlin parecia um psicólogo ou algo do tipo. Mas, mesmo assim, ele estava falando a verdade quando disse que precisava fazer algumas coisas e que não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Todavia, com o retorno de Arthur havia tanta coisa para fazer... E pensar também. Ou melhor, o principal era pensar. Os druidas disseram a ele que Arthur voltaria quando Albion mais precisasse. Mas... realmente eles precisavam do seu rei agora? Na verdade era Merlin o necessitado nisso tudo.

Afastou aqueles pensamentos que lhe davam dor de cabeça e concentrou-se no que ele realmente deveria fazer agora. Ah, sim, com certeza comprar roupas para Arthur. Mas... Melissa dissera a ele que seu ex deixara várias. Então não teria problemas se ele fizesse isso depois, principalmente com a presença de Arthur.

Mas o que seria melhor para fazer agora? Hmmm. É, isso com certeza. Era melhor ir dormir do que desmaiar em algum canto. Então Merlin simplesmente se encaminhou até o seu quarto e praticamente desabou na cama.

*

— Merlin! Merlin! Meeeeeeeeerlin! — gritava Arthur antes mesmo de entrar no apartamento. Melissa tampava os ouvidos, apesar de compartilhar a felicidade do rei. — Onde está aquele idiota?

Melissa riu. Gostara de Arthur desde que o viu num momento bastante íntimo com Merlin e, desde então, gostava dele ainda mais, principalmente pelo tempo que eles passaram juntos. Ela havia o levado para um acampamento que sua ex-namorada dirigia e lá davam aulas de luta, e, para a felicidade geral da nação, Arthur conseguiu passar no teste de professor. O loiro era desenrolado, afinal.

— M-Melissa... — murmurou Arthur com medo. A morena, alheia à situação, olhou-o confuso e o Pendragon simplesmente apontou para a porta aberta para o quarto de Merlin. Os dois entraram lá e depararam-se com um Merlin que aparentava estar praticamente morto. — Será q-que... Ele está... morto?

— Hm, não — respondeu Melissa. — Deve estar só doente. Há algumas horas mesmo ele estava bem quente.

Mas mesmo assim Arthur não a ouvia e balançava o corpo de Merlin, sem resposta. — Ele morreu! Temos que... Cadê o Gaius? Precisamos reanimá-lo!

— Gaia? Olha, considerando que ela é uma deusa... — resmungou Melissa. Arthur estava em pânico e, mesmo sem conhecê-lo direito, sabia que isso não devia ser do feitio dele. — Olha, Arthur, calma aí! Ele só deve estar doente e...

— E se ele tiver morrido?! — exclamou Arthur.

— Então ele já deve estar no inferno! — berrou Melissa com raiva das interrupções. — Calma, caralho! Nós só precisamos...

— O Merlin morreu... — murmurava Arthur olhando para o corpo do servo. — Com o corpo gordo e quente... Ele não pode ter morrido... Não...!

Melissa bufou, tentando conter a raiva. Com certeza seria uma longa noite.


	4. Capítulo III — Merlin e os Contos de Fadas

— Isso não pode ser verdade, Melissa.

— Claro que pode, Arthur.

— Não pode.

— Pode sim.

— Você está mesmo querendo me convencer que o Merlin espetou o dedo numa roca que aparentemente sumiu e a única forma de acordá-lo é por um beijo de amor verdadeiro?

— É a verdade — falou Melissa com os braços cruzados no peito e um olhar sério.

— E por acaso eu sou o amor verdadeiro dele?

— Sim! Isso é óbvio! — exclamou.

Arthur e Melissa estavam discutindo há cerca de dez minutos a respeito do que fazer com Merlin. O rei percebeu que seu servo ainda estava respirando, mas nem isso foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo de verdade.

Melissa realmente não sabia o que fazer com um doente. Arthur era pior ainda nesse caso. Ambos só sabiam que Merlin estava extremamente quente e, na cabeça do rei, que poderia morrer a qualquer momento.

— O que podemos fazer por ele? — Arthur perguntou novamente.

— Você deve beijá-lo antes dele virar um sapo — murmurou Melissa.

— Melissa!

— O quê?! Você já imaginou um Merlin sapo pulando por aí? É isso que vai acontecer se você não beijá-lo! — perguntou Melissa rindo e Arthur teve que acompanhá-la ao imaginar a cena. Mas logo depois fez uma cara séria e olhou para ela.

— É sério, Melissa. — Ela simplesmente bufou em resposta.

— Vamos levá-lo para o hospital então — murmurou emburrada. — Abre a porta do guarda roupa, coloca algumas roupas dele numa bolsa e me avisa quando terminar. Vou pegar algumas roupas para a gente e levar um pouco de comida já que lá no Brasil a lanchonete do hospital custava os olhos da cara.

Arthur não entendeu muito bem aquela expressão e não fazia a mínima ideia do que ou quem era o Brasil, mas mesmo assim concordou, apesar de não estar acostumado a receber ordens.

Melissa saiu e Arthur começou a preparar tudo. Abriu a porta com o maior cuidado, já que anteriormente assinara o estado de óbito do pobre notebook e lá pegou uma bolsa enorme, colocou algumas roupas dentro — de qualquer forma, aliás, porque ele até tentou dobrá-las, mas acabou perdendo a paciência.

Depois saiu do quarto e avisou a Melissa que já tinha terminado. — Ótimo! — a morena exclamou com uma bolsa um pouco menor que a de Arthur. — Agora vamos pegar o Merlin. Você aguenta, né? Já que agora é até mesmo professor de luta — Melissa disse com um tom divertido na voz.

— Claro que eu aguento! Por que não aguentaria?

— Você comeu muito no almoço.

— O que Merlin andou te contando? — perguntou Arthur. Melissa simplesmente riu.

— É brincadeira, Arthur. E relaxa, o Merlin só me contou algumas coisinhas. — Mentira, ele não contou nada para Melissa. Mas mesmo assim era legal implicar com Arthur.

— Tipo o quê?

Acho que isso é meio óbvio, mas Melissa era um pouco bipolar. Agora ela não estava mais com paciência para discutir o rei, portanto deu um beliscão no braço dele.

— Por que você fez isso?! — exclamou Arthur.

— Você está enrolando para não carregar o Merlin, é? Se ele morrer vai ser culpa sua! — Arthur olhou-a desconcertado. Melissa, ao perceber que ele não discutiria mais, sorriu. — Então vamos logo, por favor.

Arthur concordou e ambos foram para o quarto de Merlin. O rei pegou-o pela direita e Melissa, pela esquerda.

— E não é que ele engordou mesmo? — comentou Arthur sentindo certa dificuldade, assim como Melissa, de levantá-lo.

— Vamos bastante para fast foods. Eu não engordo, mas ele... — respondia Melissa enquanto passava pela pequena abertura, porém Arthur acabou batendo a sua própria cabeça e o ombro direito de Merlin na porta. Melissa conteve uma pequena risada.

— Vamos logo para esse tal hospital — resmungou Arthur.

Os dois conseguiram passar pela porta e sair do apartamento acabou sendo tranquilo. Melissa havia chamado um táxi que já estava lá embaixo esperando por eles. Os dois entraram e deixaram Merlin no banco do meio.

— Meus jovens, o que houve com o moço? — perguntou o taxista, um homem de cinquenta e poucos anos, já careca e com várias rugas.

— Ele deve estar doente. Vamos levá-lo para o hospital mais próximo, pode ser? — perguntou Melissa sentindo Merlin ficar ainda mais quente. O taxista assentiu.

— Já deram remédio para ele? Um banho frio? — perguntou o homem enquanto dirigia calmamente.

— Não. Não sabemos cuidar de um doente — respondeu Arthur. Melissa deu a língua para ele por causa da intromissão e foi retribuída com uma careta.

O taxista olhou-os rapidamente em choque, mas logo resolveu não se intrometer e continuou a dirigir, aumentando um pouco a velocidade por causa do jovem doente. Poucos minutos depois e eles estavam na frente do hospital. Melissa pagou o motorista e ela, junto a Arthur, pegou Merlin.

— Wow, essa construções é gigantesco e... estranho! — comentou Arthur admirado.

— Você é do interior? — perguntou Melissa, surpresa pelo comentário. Arthur, porém, olhou-a com confusão. A morena simplesmente suspirou. — Ah, deixa. Vamos entrar.

Eles entraram e Melissa falou com a recepcionista. Felizmente era terça-feira à noite e não tinha muitos pacientes, então eles esperariam por poucos minutos. A morena sentou-se ao lado de Merlin e acabou percebendo o interesse de Arthur pelo hospital.

— O que foi, caipira?

— Caipira? — resmungou Arthur. Esperava que não fosse o significado que ela achava. — Enfim, eu só estava admirando esse hospital. Ele é diferente, é grande, estranho e... mágico! — exclamou ao prestar mais atenção em alguns objetos.

— Não, só tecnológico mesmo. Você é estranho, aliás — comentou Melissa. Arthur olhou-a com surpresa. Não era qualquer pessoa que chamava o rei de Camelot de estranho. Seus pensamentos acabaram sendo interrompidos pela cabeça de Merlin caindo no seu ombro. Arthur somente sorriu. — E vocês fazem um casal lindo. Vou começar a shippar vocês, e o nome do ship será... Merthur! Isso, Merthur! Apesar de...

Arthur acabou nem prestando mais atenção nas divagações de Melissa, só ficou olhando para o rosto calmo de Merlin. Como será que ele realmente passou todo esse tempo sem o seu rei? Bem? Esperava que sim. Quando ele melhorasse teriam uma conversa longa.

— Ei, Arthur, nem para disfarçar, né? — perguntou Melissa ao cutucar o loiro. Ele olhou-a irritado. — O médico já está chamando. Vamos.

— Hm, ok — resmungou Arthur e, junto de Melissa, levantou Merlin. Foram até a sala que uma enfermeira indicou e lá simplesmente jogaram-no na cadeira.

— Esse é o Merlin Emrys? — perguntou o médico ao olhar a prancheta. Tinha cerca de trinta e poucos anos, cabelos e olhos pretos e parecia cansado. — E quem são vocês?

— Eu sou a Melissa, colega de quarto do Merlin — respondeu Melissa e logo indicou Arthur com o dedo. — E esse é o Arthur — então ela foi para perto do doutor e sussurrou: —, o namorado do Merlin.

Arthur não conseguiu escutar o que ela disse, mas não parecia ser uma coisa boa devido ao olhar reprovador que o médico dirigiu.

— Sou o Dr. Pinto e... — o doutor começou, mas foi interrompido pela risada de Melissa. — Algum problema, senhorita?

— Não, nada — disse ao tentar conter a gargalhada.

— Como estava dizendo, eu sou o Dr. Pinto. — Outra risada por parte da morena. Arthur estava começando a ficar até mesmo envergonhado. — E vocês poderiam contar como foi o dia do sr. Emrys?

— Arthur — Melissa chamou, ainda tentando conter a risada —, conta para o Dr... P... i... n... t... o... — Outra tentativa de conter a risada. — Como foi o dia do Merlin já que você passou o dia inteiro com ele.

— Hmmm — começou Arthur. Iria esconder a parte de que ele voltara dos mortos já que talvez a magia não fosse permitida nesse tempo, apesar dos inúmeros aparelhos “mágicos” que ele vira somente naquelas horas —, nós nos encontramos num lago. Eu não sei onde é, mas... Bem, depois saímos de lá e eu fiquei esperando um cavalo, mas Merlin disse que na verdade nós iríamos de táxi. Entramos nesse tal de táxi, que é bastante estranho, e fomos até o apartamento dele e da Melissa. Lá eu a conheci, comi, quebrei um notebook, tomei um banho estranho com uma água maravilhosa, vesti essas roupas ridículas, fui com Melissa para um local e fui contratado como professor de luta. Então, quando chegamos em casa, achamos Merlin quase morto na cama. Melissa disse que ele espetou o dedo numa roca e que ele viraria um sapo também se eu não o beijasse. Então ela nos trouxe nesse lugar mágico... Não, mágico não! O que você tinha dito antes mesmo, Melissa?

— Tecnológico?

— Isso, tecnológico! E é só — completou Arthur até perceber os olhares sobre ele. O médico estava completamente assustado e Melissa, confusa e tentando conter a risada.

— Que ingenuidade — comentou baixinho a morena.

— Ah, certo — falou o Dr. Pinto, apesar de ainda estar assustado e confuso com a história. — Ele comeu a mesma coisa que vocês? Vocês sabem se aconteceu algo enquanto não estavam em casa?

— Sim. Não.

— Tudo bem então. Vocês podem levá-lo para essa cama e tentar acordá-lo? Eu estarei de volta em poucos minutos. — Melissa e Arthur assentiram enquanto o médico saia da sala. Pegaram Merlin e deitaram-no na cama.

— Você tem água aí? — perguntou Arthur.

Melissa sorriu e o loiro estranhamente retribuiu. — Você está pensando no que eu estou pensando?

— Eu acho que sim. No que você está pensando?

— Em jogar água na cara do Merlin.

— Era nisso mesmo que eu estava pensando! — exclamou Arthur e abraçou a morena com força — É tão bom ter alguém que me entende!

— Com certeza! — Melissa exclamou de volta. Então pegou uma garrafa d'água na bolsa que trouxera e deu para Arthur.

Imediatamente o loiro abriu a garrafa e jogou o líquido na cara de Merlin. Na mesma hora ele acordou arfando.

— O-o quê? Onde estamos? E por que vocês fizeram isso? — exclamou Merlin olhando para Arthur e Melissa, que tinham sorrisos nada inocentes no rosto.

— No hospital porque achamos que você tinha morrido. E também não queria acordar, então realmente tivemos que fazer isso — respondeu Arthur. Merlin suspirou.

— Eu só não estava me sentindo bem, nada dem-

— Ah, senhor Emrys, posso examiná-lo agora? — o Dr. Pinto perguntou e Merlin assentiu. — O senhor e a senhorita terão que ficar de fora. — E o médico simplesmente enxotou eles do cômodo e fechou a porta na cara.

— Tudo isso porque eu ri do sobrenome dele? — Melissa resmungou. — Humpf. Vamos para a sala de espera comer, Arthur.

Os dois saíram daquela área e foram para o final da sala de espera, onde as secretárias não conseguiam ver direito. — O que você trouxe?

— Cachorro quente — Melissa respondeu e Arthur olhou-a espantado — É uma salsicha num pão, mas de um jeito mais brasileiro, com batata palha e verdura. Agora... se abaixa mais para não verem a gente.

Ficaram comendo vários cachorros quentes por alguns minutos até notarem o olhar de Merlin.

— Há quanto tempo você está olhando para a gente? — perguntou Melissa com a boca melada de ketchup, maionese e mostarda que conseguira, magicamente, enfiar na bolsa.

— Só uns dois minutos — Merlin respondeu calmamente ao se sentar ao lado de Arthur. — Podemos ir para casa agora?

— O que você tem? — Arthur perguntou, limpando o ketchup com o seu antebraço e encarando Merlin.

— Ah, nada demais, só uma gripe mesmo. O doutor disse que eu só preciso repousar um pouco — disse. Depois olhou com raiva para os dois. — Ou seja, não precisava me trazer para um hospital. Eu poderia muito bem me cuidar em casa.

Melissa e Arthur simplesmente bufaram.

— Quer comer um pouco? — perguntou Melissa com um cachorro quente na mão. Merlin confirmou e pegou a comida, dando um gemido de satisfação após a primeira mordida.

Arthur gostou daquele som, isso era óbvio pelo sorriso que ele deu.

E Melissa percebeu isso.

*

— Espera, o quê?! — Essa foi a exclamação de Merlin quando Melissa e Arthur contaram tudo o que havia acontecido após o encontrarem desmaiado.

— Que sorte você não ter se transformado num sapo, hein. A culpa seria toda do Arthur — comentou Melissa. Os dois bufaram em resposta. — De qualquer forma, vocês conhecem As Brumas de Avalon?

— Sim — Merlin respondeu secamente. — Você já me contou a história dos livros várias vezes.

Arthur negou, querendo saber mais sobre essa história que tinha Avalon.

— Então... — Melissa começou a contar a história e Arthur ficara completamente impressionado com tudo, em especial com a criatividade da autora. Quer dizer, ele e Morgana? E Mordred filho deles ainda por cima?! Mas uma parte acabou chamando ainda mais a sua atenção, principalmente com o olhar divertido de Merlin em cima dele. — No fim, Arthur, Lancelote e Gwenhwyfar — ou Guinevere, como quiser chamá-la — transaram. Eu sinceramente acho que Arthur e Lancelote transaram muito mais que somente nesse dia, mas... Hum, Arthur? — Melissa chamou o loiro completamente apavorado, mas ele assentiu mesmo assim. — Você tem algum amigo chamado Lancelote? Porque Merlin você já tem, né...

— _Cala a boca!_ — gritou Arthur afundando a cabeça num travesseiro qualquer enquanto Melissa e Merlin gargalhavam.


	5. Capítulo IV — Um passeio por Londres numa sociedade estúpida

Quando Arthur acordou naquela manhã de quarta-feira, ele esperava que acontecesse qualquer coisa exceto um balde d'água derramado na sua cabeça. Gritou no mesmo momento e já estava pronto para mandar os guardas aprisionarem o desgraçado, quando recebeu um peteleco na cabeça.

— Não era necessário fazer isso, sua louca! — Merlin exclamou. Estava já de pé e vestido como o habitual enquanto a morena estava ao seu lado com uma blusa escrita “I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker colour” com um casaco de couro cobrindo-a junto com uma das suas fiéis calças skinny e um all star.

— Ah se era! Eu berrei várias vezes e ele não acordou, então tive que partir para o pior modo — resmungou com raiva. Arthur ainda estava atordoado, então acabou só olhando para os dois sem entender nada. — Vai ficar com essa cara de otário por quanto tempo? Aff, vão se comer depois, agora temos que ir!

— Ir para onde? — perguntou Arthur após alguns minutos da saída de Melissa.

— Passear por Londres. Provavelmente para o London Eye, Palácio de Buckingham, por aí...

— O quê?! — exclamou, sem entender aqueles lugares. Bufou quando percebeu que já era tarde demais e Merlin já estava em outro canto do apartamento. Levantou-se do sofá, espreguiçando-se, estava com dor nas costas. Se Merlin não tivesse com gripe ele iria fazê-lo dormir em seu lugar.

Começou a andar pelo pequeno apartamento até encontrar a porta entreaberta de Melissa que estava concentradíssima em algo que via naquela coisa tecnológica — mágica, pensou Arthur, mas o corrigiram para tecnológica — pequena que cabia em sua mão. A morena parecia até que iria babar.

O rei simplesmente ignorou-a e foi para a porta ao lado, do quarto de Merlin. Abriu-a rapidamente, mas sem fazer barulho nenhum. Aquela visão era inesperada, pensou Arthur.

E, de alguma forma, satisfatória.

Mas Arthur manteu isso bem enterrado em sua mente. Afinal, como e por que seria satisfatório Merlin, seu (ex) servente, de quatro no chão numa calça um pouco — leia-se muito — mais apertada que as suas antigas enquanto procurava alguma coisa?

Pois é.

Arthur sentiu até umas tremedeiras, mas ele nunca iria admitir isso.

Então Merlin acabou batendo a cabeça numa das gavetas do guarda-roupa todo aberto ao tentar se levantar e o rei emitiu uma risada curta. O susto do mago foi tanto que ele acabou batendo de novo na gaveta enquanto o outro ria sem vergonha do outro.

— Idiota — resmungou baixo. Arthur revirou os olhos. — O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? — perguntou Merlin.

— O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

— O quarto é meu. — Merlin recrutou o óbvio. — De qualquer forma, estava procurando outra camisa. Está fazendo frio lá fora e ainda não me recuperei totalmente da gripe.

Arthur somente murmurou um “aham” e sentou-se na cama.

Merlin olhou sério para ele e disse, apontando para o quarto ao lado: — Você não vai se vestir? Porque se não _ela_ vir aqui e te puxar pelas orelhas.

Quando Arthur ia falar alguma coisa a porta irrompeu num estrondo e Melissa apareceu toda vermelha de raiva.

— EU VOU MATAR ALGUÉM! — Com aquele grito só restou Merlin e Arthur não tremerem de medo, mas Melissa parecia nem aí para eles. — Eu simplesmente me canso dessa sociedade às vezes, sabe? Esse patriarcado nojento que oprime todos os que não fazem parte da sua laia. Eu acabei de ver duas notícias de um site brasileiro, meu país natal que só tem um bando de lixo humano, e uma delas falava que um homem foi _espancado_ por dar um _selinho_ no _namorado_ no BurgerKing. Enquanto isso, na outra notícia, um casal _hétero_ protagonizou uma cena de _sexo_ num _restaurante_! Isso é revoltante! Então quer dizer que se eu tiver com um homem num restaurante, ele pode me foder lá mesmo, mas se eu tocar meus lábios nos de uma mulher eu vou ser espancada? Ah, eu só queria estar morta! Mas eu também queria guardar a comunidade LGBTQ+ num pote e nunca mais soltar porque eles são _tão_ preciosos! Argh, eu vou organizar as músicas para o meu enterro!

Após isso ela simplesmente saiu do quarto.

Arthur olhou estranho para Merlin que simplesmente deu de ombros.

— De vez em quando ela fica assim por causa da nossa sociedade injusta.

O rei também acabou dando de ombros, depois perguntaria mais sobre isso para Merlin. — Ok, e aquelas roupas do ex-namorado dela? Onde estão?

— No guarda-roupa, são as da parte de cima.

Arthur assentiu e foi até lá, pegando uma calça skinny da topman, uma blusa preta que dizia “I'm hot” e um tênis da adidas e se trocou no banheiro, voltando quando Merlin terminava de vestir um suéter azul. — Pronto? — o mago perguntou, conseguindo reprimir o riso ao ler o que dizia na camisa.

— Eu acho que sim — respondeu.

— Que bom. Vocês demoram taaanto! — exclamou Melissa na porta do quarto deles, assustando os dois. — Agora deixem de frescura e vamos passear por Londres! — cantarolava a morena enquanto saltitava para fora do apartamento, sendo seguida fielmente por Arthur e Merlin (qual é, a mulher é assustadora, eles não são loucos a ponto de _não_ fazer a vontade dela).

— Para onde vamos exatamente, Melissa? — perguntou Merlin quando os três estavam saindo do elevador.

Arthur ainda estava um pouco enrolado e fascinado com toda aquela tecnologia, mas ficou calado, só observando tudo.

— Primeiro vamos à National Gallery, depois ao Museu Britânico, Abadia de Westminster, Madame Tussauds, Palácio de Buckingham e London Eye, é claro. Se der tempo a Tower Bridge e o Palácio de Westminster também — respondeu enquanto chamava o táxi.

— O que diabos é tudo isso? — Arthur cochichou no ouvido de Merlin.

— Eu te explico melhor quando chegarmos lá.

O rei assentiu, apesar de confuso. No mesmo instante Melissa conseguiu um táxi e berrou para que eles entrassem, fazendo com que a rua toda, apesar de movimentada e num horário de pico, olhasse para eles. Os dois deram um sorriso amarelo enquanto a outra só faltava apertar a buzina do táxi.

Quando os dois entraram o táxi levou-os rapidamente ao Museu Britânico. Em praticamente durante todo o tempo que eles tiveram ali Arthur sussurrava no ouvido de Merlin falando que no tempo deles aquilo não era considerado arte e o outro retrucava falando que naquele tempo só o que era relacionado à religião católica era considerada arte.

Como Arthur nunca foi um cristão fervoroso — na verdade ele estava mais para agnóstico — teve que concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

Mas os sussurros dos dois não passaram despercebidos por Melissa, que parecia que ia explodir de amores olhando para eles e até deu um gritinho agudo uma vez, fazendo o rei e Emrys quererem enfiar a cabeça no chão e nunca saírem mais.

Na National Gallery foi o mesmo, mas Arthur resolveu tentar apreciar e absorver mais a arte do que ficar fazendo perguntas para Merlin.

A Abadia de Westminster já não era tão desconhecida para o rei, mas mesmo assim ele ficou bastante impressionado com a arquitetura, comentando algumas coisas de vez em quando com Merlin e Melissa.

Quando foram ao Madame Tussauds, porém, Arthur ficou encantado, chegou até a apontar freneticamente para os bonecos de cera e quase gritando que eles pareciam pessoas de verdade. Merlin novamente quis cavar uma cova e de lá nunca mais sair. _Como se já não bastasse àquela empolgação toda de Melissa!_ pensou.

No Palácio de Buckingham a morena e o loiro foram bem educados, afinal, estavam sendo observados pelos guardas. Arthur sussurrava para Emrys sobre o tempo deles no castelo de Camelot e isso novamente não passou despercebido por Melissa, que ficou olhando para eles totalmente maravilhada várias vezes.

Por fim, no final da tarde, os três decidiram que só daria tempo de ir para mais um ponto turístico: o London Eye.

— O London Eye é uma roda gigante daqui de Londres — Melissa explicou, animada demais por ir de novo lá para criticar o loiro por nunca ter ouvido falar do London Eye.

Quando o táxi parou em frente à entrada e eles saíram, Arthur abriu a boca espantado. Escutava gritinhos animados de crianças e pais e mães gritando desesperados pela empolgação, mas ele não se importou.

Aquilo parecia a maior magia de todas! Afinal, era uma roda do tamanho do mundo que girava! Haveria alguma magia maior que aquela?

De tão animado que estava — o nível de animação estava tão grande que ele estava até mesmo dando pequenos pulinhos —, nem percebeu que estava quase sufocando Merlin num abraço.

— Arthur? — Emrys tentou chamar pela milésima vez, mas pelo menos dessa vez teve sucesso. O rei imediatamente se afastou com as maças do rosto levemente coradas enquanto tossia para trazer sua “masculinidade” de volta.

(Essa cara autora teve a obrigação de fazer um pequeno comentário sobre isso: meu caro Arthur, você esqueceu sua “masculinidade” na primeira punheta que seu pai deu.

Agora recapitulando...)

— Isso não é magia, só para constar — Merlin disse e Arthur assentiu, apesar de desconfiado.

— Vamos? — Melissa exclamou sorrindo enquanto puxava-os pelo braço após ter pagado a entrada (que custava os olhos da cara) e o táxi. — Ah, desculpa, vou deixar o casalzinho junto — disse ao ficar ao lado de Merlin enquanto Arthur mais parava para admirar as coisas que realmente andar.

— Ei, que tal comermos uma maçã do amor de chocolate? — perguntou Merlin enquanto puxava o rei pelo braço para perto das barraquinhas.

— Eu quero! — berrou Melissa dando gritinhos e pulinhos. Felizmente todo mundo estava fazendo isso também e não prestaram atenção neles.

— Maçã do amor de chocolate?

Merlin assentiu, apontando para uma das barraquinhas que estava com a fila pequena. O queixo de Arthur imediatamente caiu.

— O que nós estamos esperando?! — exclamou, apontando freneticamente para a comida e logo puxando os outros dois consigo.

Demorou pouco tempo para eles serem atendidos por uma mulher sorridente. — Hey, o que querem?

— Três dessas maçãs do amor de chocolate — respondeu Merlin e a mulher imediatamente deu as maçãs. — Eu pago, ok, Melissa?

Melissa resmungou um “obrigada, mona, isso é bom pra carai” enquanto dava uma mordida. Merlin pagou à mulher e deu uma mordida na sua própria maçã, até que finalmente viu um Arthur de joelhos olhando fixamente para a comida.

— Arthur, você está bem? — o mago perguntou de boca cheia.

O rei, porém, continuou por uns dois minutos de joelhos no chão contemplando a maçã em que só havia dado uma mordida. Depois levantou-se e começou a comer ela rapidamente, nem dando tempo de engolir direito. Após comer tudo, ele se virou para um Merlin e uma Melissa olhando estranho para ele.

— O que foi?

— É aquele ditado, né, quando você experimenta não quer parar mais. Ainda bem que é você, Merlin, que tá pagando as comidas — comentou Melissa mais para Emrys que para Arthur.

Merlin simplesmente deu de ombros e pegou o palito dos três, jogando-os no lixo enquanto continuavam rumando pelo parque, esperando a roda gigante ficar com uma fila menor.

Em dado momento Arthur passou o braço pelos ombros de Merlin enquanto o outro passava o braço pelas costas do rei. Melissa os viu assim, obviamente, e deu uns passos para trás para tirar uma foto com o celular.

Depois de meia hora rodando por lá eles finalmente resolveram enfrentar a fila da roda gigante. Mais ou menos meia hora depois, quando eles seriam os próximos a entrarem, Melissa pediu para os três ficarem juntos para tirarem uma selfie.

Obviamente Arthur não sabia o significado de selfie, mas Merlin sussurrou no ouvido dele pedindo para que sorrisse para o celular — ou coisa tecnológica pequena — e pronto.

Melissa acabou tirando mais de uma selfie, claro, até que eles foram chamados.

Arthur segurou fortemente a mão de Merlin enquanto os três e mais algumas pessoas entravam no brinquedo. O mago obviamente riu da cara de medo de Arthur, mas após receber um peteleco simplesmente guiou-o para dentro da cabine em que iriam ficar.

Imediatamente o loiro buscou apoio no vidro apesar de ainda estarem no chão, sendo acompanhado pelo amigo.

— Veremos toda a cidade daqui — Merlin sussurrou com um sorriso que foi prontamente retribuído por Arthur. (Se Melissa tirou foto disso? Claro!) — Demorou um tempinho para que eu e Melissa viéssemos para aqui devido aos ingressos caros, ela deve gostar bastante de você.

— Eu... não estou interessada nela nessa maneira — disse baixo só para Merlin escutar.

— Acredite, nem ela.

Arthur soltou um baixo suspiro aliviado e Merlin deu uma risadinha.

— Oi! — Melissa exclamou atrás deles, fazendo-os dar um pulo com um susto, mas ela logo abraçou-os pelos ombros. — Já vamos começar a nos mover. Prontos?

— Sim.

— Não — Arthur respondeu sinceramente.

Os dois sorriram com o rei, que simplesmente bufou.

Então todos da cabine ouviram um pequeno barulho e, lentamente, a roda gigante começou a se mover. Arthur imediamente buscou conforto nas suas mãos entrelaçadas com as de Merlin e fechou os olhos.

Emrys sabia que com certeza sua mão ficaria inchada depois pelo força que o seu rei aplicava no aperto, mas a expressão de medo era impagável e com certeza valia a mão doída depois.

Melissa, porém, parecia que havia ganhado na loteria. Como eu pude ser tão sortuda? Meu melhor amigo e colega de apartamento tá dando para esse loiro louco e gostoso!, pensava a morena com um sorrisão no rosto, nem chegando a se importar com onde estavam.

Quando chegaram ao alto Merlin sussurrou um "abra os olhos" para Arthur, que, ao abri-los, só pôde ficar encantado com a vista. Uma cidade completamente moderna, tecnológica, mágica. Chame do que quiser. Mas ela era lindíssima.

E era mais mágico ainda estar com o seu melhor amigo e confidente de milênios e uma mulher completamente louca que acabou conquistando facilmente sua amizade.

Ele esqueceu que era o antigo rei de lá, que morrera lutando por seu reino e que a sua mulher, pai, irmã, todos que conhecia, exceto Merlin, tinham morrido. Esqueceu de tudo. Só se focou naquela cidade e os amigos que estavam ao seu lado naquele momento. Arthur poderia dizer muito bem que a sua felicidade estava plena.

Até que um homofóbico de merda resolveu estragá-la.

— Olha lá essas bichinhas. Ficam com medo de altura e depois esfregam na cara de famílias de bem dois homens juntos, de mãos dadas, daqui a pouco vão se beijar também — um dos homens que entrara na cabine junto deles dizia alto, realmente para eles ouvirem. Ao que parecia sua esposa desaprovava a sua atitude, mas não podia fazer nada, principalmente por ter uma criança pequena no colo que estava alheia à tudo. Uma adolescente parecia querer se matar, extremamente vermelha com, provavelmente, o pai. Algumas pessoas que estavam lá concordaram com ele, enquanto outros mandavam um olhar de solidariedade aos três ou simplesmente agiam com indiferença.

Arthur não entendia muito bem. Qual era o problema de estar de mãos dadas com o seu amigo? Ele só estava com medo.

Mas, de alguma forma, entendia. Seu pai provavelmente diria o mesmo. Não aprovava relações de carinho entre homens, não achava certo tampouco natural. Concordava com a igreja obviamente, que sempre dava um jeito de dominar os reinos, e que considerara aquilo uma das maiores heresias existentes.

Já Arthur não era assim. Achava que não deveria se intrometer na felicidade dos outros. Um pensamento não muito compartilhado para a sua antiga época.

Merlin, porém, sabia dos preconceitos que assolavam a humanidade, afinal, acompanhava tudo do mundo. Mas preferia não se manifestar contra isso, sabia que era impossível fazer um preconceituoso enxergar a verdade.

Que ele e Arthur só estavam de mãos dadas como"amigos" e que eles nunca teriam algo mais. Além de que se tivessem esse homem não tinha nada a ver com a vida deles.

Melissa, no entanto, pensava diferente. Defensora legitimada dos LGBTQ+, não admitia preconceituosos, mesmo que isso significasse bater de frente.

Então, enquanto Arthur e Merlin só ficavam na sua, Melissa olhou para o homem e os outros que estavam ao redor com ódio.

— Olha aqui, seu ridículo! — exclamou ao chegar perto do homem, chamando a atenção de todos naquela cabine. — Eu não vou tolerar sua falta de ridículo só porquê meus amigos estavam de mãos dadas! O amor é válido em todas as formas, desde que ele não seja abusivo ou com incapazes. Eles não estão te machucando, nem matando, nem roubando para você ficar desse jeito. Deixa a vida deles e vai cuidar da tua, _seu mal comido!_ — Então respirou fundo, voltando para perto dos amigos com um sorriso angelical no rosto enquanto os outros estavam completamente passados com a explosão da jovem.

— O que significa "mal comido"? — Arthur perguntou já que ela havia dito aquela parte em português.

— Nada — disse, dando uma piscadela divertida.

*

Mais tarde, em casa, Merlin e Arthur terminavam de secar a louça enquanto Melissa mexia no celular. Quando os dois terminaram e sentaram-se no sofá, cada um ao lado da morena, ela simplesmente sorriu e mostrou o celular para eles.

**Melzinha @melsafadona**

Today I had a great time with Merlin and Arthur (OTP) in the London Eye. It was siiick!

(Hoje eu tive um ótimo tempo com Merlin e Arthur (OTP) no London Eye. Foi ótimo!)

E lá estavam as fotos que eles haviam tirado juntos e até mesmo as fotos que Melissa havia tirado sem que eles percebessem.

Arthur resolveu não questionar aquele lugar tecnológico onde estava as caras deles, então simplesmente sorriu, assim como Merlin.

As coisas estavam boas do jeito que estavam no momento.


	6. Capítulo V — O que aconteceu enquanto Arthur esteve morto (Parte I)

Estranhamente, o café da manhã no ridiculamente pequeno apartamento de Merlin e Melissa estava calmo. Muito calmo.

— Então... o que vamos fazer hoje? – Arthur perguntou.

— O recesso da minha faculdade acabou e eu tenho que ir para o estágio também. Merlin, você tem trabalho hoje, não é? – perguntou Melissa. Merlin assentiu.

— Sexta, sábado e domingo.

O trabalho de Arthur como professor era apenas no sábado e no domingo, então ele fez uma careta. Já que era sexta, aparentemente ele teria que passar a tarde sozinho.

Melissa levantou-se da mesa e foi para o quarto terminar de se arrumar. Acordara atrasada para a faculdade e já tinha perdido várias aulas mesmo, então fez tudo em um ritmo normal.

Quando Merlin também se levantou e foi para o quarto, Arthur seguiu-o, até que o mago entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta na cara dele.

Arthur respirou fundo duas vezes, controlando-se para não explodir e, calmamente, perguntou: — O que eu vou fazer hoje?

A porta do banheiro novamente abriu-se, revelando um Merlin com um uniforme, olhando-o confuso.

— Qualquer coisa, você tem a tarde livre.

— Mas eu não sei o que fazer! – exclamou. — Desde que eu cheguei aqui eu estive com vocês. Segunda eu "voltei" dos mortos, terça você ficou doente, quarta passeamos por Londres, e ontem fizemos uma maratona daquelas imagens tecnológicas...

— Filmes...

— Isso, filmes. Então eu não sei o que fazer hoje sem vocês.

— Bem... – Merlin coçou a nuca.

Pensando bem, não era uma boa ideia deixar Arthur sozinho. Talvez ele endoidasse e resolvesse mexer nas "coisas tecnológicas", como chamava. Melhor não. Então Merlin teve uma ideia fantástica.

— Já sei! Vou te deixar numa biblioteca. – disse, enquanto puxava o loiro pelo braço e certificava-se de que Melissa já tinha ido para fechar a porta do apartamento.

— O quê? Uma biblioteca? Para quê?

— Quando você chegou aqui, perguntou bastante do que aconteceu desde então, ou melhor, todos esses dias. Então vamos unir o útil ao agradável. Assim você não estraga a casa com alguma invenção e descobre logo o que aconteceu desde o século cinco.

Arthur ia retrucar, mas então eles já estavam na rua e Merlin guiava-o até a esquina, onde podia se ver um grande edifício bege. Logo entraram e Emrys dirigiu-se à bibliotecária, perguntando onde ficavam os livros de história. Ao ser respondido, pegou novamente Arthur pelo braço até o local indicado.

— E voilà! Tchau.

E assim saiu correndo pelos corredores da biblioteca por já estar atrasado e estar com medo de Arthur ficar com raiva também. Esbarrou em algumas pessoas, livros e prateleiras – e ouch, isso doía –, mas perseverou apesar dos xingamentos alheios.

No entanto, na parte de história mundial de uma boa biblioteca de Londres, o rei Arthur Pendragon encarava com tédio as várias prateleiras. Suspirou derrotado. Ainda tinha uma certa curiosidade de saber o que acontecera após a sua morte e como iria ficar lá por umas boas horas...

Pegou um livro de história mundial que narrava tudo depois de Cristo e começou a ler.

E leu.

.... e leu.

Leu muito.

Até quem gosta muito de ler teria que admitir que aquilo foi demais. O autor do livro já deveria estar morto por causa das mãos. Ninguém deve aguentar escrever tudo aquilo.

Dica: nunca morram e depois voltem a vida, crianças. Vocês vão ter que aprender a história de quase dezesseis séculos em menos de cinco horas. Então vivam, vivam muito, o máximo que puderem, morram logo jovens porque é aquele ditado, né? Morra cedo e aproveite muito. Não tem problema com isso, podem morrer, mas _não_ renasçam. É uma dica amiga. Se não vocês acabam como o nosso querido amigo Arthur aqui, que provavelmente vai ter morte cerebral daqui a dois segundos por tanta informação nova num curto período de tempo.

*

Era de tardezinha e Merlin saiu exausto do seu trabalho de meio período numa loja no shopping. Apesar disso, antes de ir para casa, resolveu passar na biblioteca por causa de Arthur. Provavelmente ele levaria uns gritos por tê-lo deixado naquele lugar, por ter demorado então...

Resmungando, Merlin foi até a biblioteca que era na esquina do seu prédio. Ao chegar lá, foi até a seção de história e sinceramente pensou em dar meia volta ao ver um Arthur com um olhar vazio, tremendo um pouco e com as mãos suspensas no ar em meio a um livro gigantesco – sabe a Bíblia, o dicionário e Game of Thrones? Não seriam nada comparados ao tamanho daquele livro, _pinky promise_ —, mas ele ainda parecia estar respirando. Pelo menos.

Merlin foi para a frente do sofá que Arthur estava sentado com o pesado livro no colo. Cuidadosamente pegou-o, quase caindo para a frente com o peso e levou-o até uma prateleira qualquer, depois balançou a palma da mão na frente do loiro, que não reagiu.

Sentou-se no mesmo sofá e ficou uns três minutos esperando Arthur voltar ao normal. Nada.

Então começou a sacudi-lo, até que o rei finalmente reagiu...

A maneira dele reagir, aliás, não foi a esperada. Afinal, você esperaria que, quando sacudisse uma pessoa, esta iria te girar no sofá, prenderia seus braços acima da cabeça e te olharia com um olhar assassino?

(Para falar a verdade não era assassino, não. O Merlin que é trouxa. Estava mais para aquele que quer te devorar, tirar suas roupas e fazer um sexo bem... Heh, desculpa, vamos continuar.)

Um segundo depois Arthur "retomou" a consciência e soltou os braços de Emrys, mas continuou na mesma posição.

— O quê? – Merlin perguntou, ofegante. Foi o susto, disse a si mesmo.

— Eu só... estou com muita informação nova na cabeça ainda, disse. — Você sabia das cruzadas? Das colônias? Da Guerra dos Cem A...

— Shh – murmurou Merlin sem saber muito o que fazer. — Eu sei disso, estava vivo na época de tudo. Você que não...

Arthur suspirou e os pelos de Merlin eriçaram com a respiração quente e pesada do rei.

Após alguns instantes naquele modo, o Pendragon finalmente soltou Emrys e sentou-se no sofá novamente.

— Eu perdi tantas coisas... – resmungou irritado. Merlin somente assentiu. — Eu só queria... que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

— Acredite, eu também. – respondeu, para logo depois dar um sorriso. — Mas veja bem, aparentemente você tem uma nova chance. Uma nova vida no mundo moderno, onde as coisas são ou pelo menos aparentam serem mais fáceis.

Arthur também sorriu e disse: — Sim, espero que seja mesmo. Quero mesmo uma segunda chance.

Merlin, num súbito de coragem, encostou sua testa na de Arthur e simplesmente sussurrou um "vai dar tudo certo".


End file.
